


Somewhere By the Sea

by spyder_m



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Seventh Heaven Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: In order to escape the Summer heat, the Seventh Heaven family head to Costa Del Sol. Cloud finds an appreciation for the simple pleasures in life he had once missed. Post-AC. Written for Day 1 of the Cloti/Zerith Endless Summer Week. Prompt 'I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my life the way I feel when I’m with you.'
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	Somewhere By the Sea

The views in Costa Del Sol were beautiful. Golden, endless stretches of sand, sunlight glistening off of the crystal blue ocean. Life seemed vibrant there, making Edge seem a dreary cityscape in comparison.

It surprised Cloud. Somehow, nothing like this had particularly stuck out to him on their first visit.

It was something he felt disappointed to have forgotten about. Or, perhaps more accurately, failed to notice the first time around. But, to be fair, there were more pressing issues weighing on his mind. 

Now no longer weighed down by guilt, it seemed Cloud had a newfound appreciation for life's simpler pleasures. He was finally beginning to enjoy himself again. 

It was a relief. 

After finding Denzel, weak and stricken with Geostigma he had become determined to find a cure, scouring tirelessly over old tomes and books. He became consumed by the affliction figuratively, and eventually, literally. 

With his numerous close brushes with death, Cloud was certain his luck had finally expired. He buried himself in into work, avoiding contact with anyone; wanting to sever the bind, so that perhaps his loss might be easier on them. He thought that if he was going to pass, he wanted to at least leave something for Tifa, his family, to get by on. 

Cloud shook his head, the foolishness of his decision never more apparent. 

In hindsight, his life had been a constant throttle since joining Soldier and going on to fight for the planet. There had barely been a moment's rest, for any of them. 

Not wanting to dwell on the scenery for too long, as Tifa pulled the truck to a stop outside of the local Inn, Marlene and Denzel quickly clambered out, eager to enjoy the beach up close. 

Tifa took them both by the hand and ushered them into the lobby, explaining they needed to check into their room first. At the front desk, Cloud smiled, catching the kids out of the corner of his eye, as they hobbling on the balls of their feet, antsy. 

He couldn't really blame their excitement. It had been a long trip over and they were going outside of the city, seeing the ocean for the very first time. It was a rare treat for both of them, a memory they would keep for the rest of their lives. 

Cloud could still remember the awe he'd felt when first travelling to Midgar by boat. A sheltered country boy, he'd been overwhelmed by the seemingly endless stretch of blue engulfing his vision. Unfortunately, Cloud shuddered, it was also the day he'd first discover his motion sickness. 

Heading into their room, Tifa was struck by how luxuriously furnished it was, being accustomed to fairly modest living. She looked to Cloud, a momentary flash of concern in her eyes, but he shook his head, resting his hand on the small of her back as he guided her inside. 

Though perhaps out of their usual budget, knowing that the villa once belonged to President Shinra, Cloud had called in a favour from Rufus. 

Marlene and Denzel, however, paid little notice. Instead, they quickly dropped their bags in the entranceway, rifling through their belongings until they'd each produced their swimsuits; a small pile of clothes building behind them.

Cheering triumphantly, they made their way towards the door, until to be blocked by Tifa swiftly moving ahead of them. Folding her arms, she levelled them both with a serious expression they dared not challenge. The two froze, their eyes widening. 

Cloud swallowed. Damn, she was good.

Tifa explained that they could all go swimming, but would first need to cover up properly and put on sunscreen so they didn't get burnt. 

"Fiiiine," Marlene and Denzel sighed in melodramatic unison. Anything to finally get them to the beach. 

Denzel's head shifted to the left and right, trying to avoid Tifa's grasp as she rubbed the lotion into his cheeks. He was restless, whining about the smell and sticky sensation as Tifa told him to hold still. 

Cloud bite back a chuckle. The sight of them was so domestic, like a mother and son. Fortunately for him, Marlene was much better behaved, waiting patiently as Cloud lathered sunscreen healthily over her back and shoulders; any of the places she might have trouble reaching.

Noticing Cloud finish up with Marlene, Denzel realised that the less he struggled, the sooner Tifa would be done and they could go to the beach. He held much stiller after that. 

As they headed outside, Cloud was relieved to see Denzel so full of life. He sprinted down the sandy plains towards the ocean, not wanting Marlene to get a head start on him. 

His wavy hair was buried underneath a cap, face still covered in blotches of white; he'd seemingly slipped out of Tifa's grasp before she could properly rub everything in.

Shaking her head with a fond smile, Tifa began lying their towels out. She strategically placed their bags, shoes' and other belongings over each corner to ensure they weren't blown away in the breeze. 

Cloud hesitated by her side for a moment, knowing that he should keep an eye on the kids as they swam but also not wanting to leave Tifa out as she set their things down. 

"Need a hand with-" He started, only to interrupted by Denzel calling. 

"Come on, Cloud!" He waved with a toothy grin.

It was obvious the children had missed having him around. He felt guilty about neglecting them. Getting time to spend with them was precious.

Looking back to her, Cloud was obviously torn; his lips curling into a strained, sheepish smile. Tifa rolled her eyes, if only to mask the way his expression tugged at her heart. That shy, nostalgic twist of his mouth. 

"You go on ahead, I won't be far behind." 

The kids were shrieking in laughter as the water approached their feet, lapping against their ankles. Tentatively, their toes dipped into the water, testing the temperature. They would run back and forth with the rhythm of the tide, trying to stay of its reach. For being so eager to get to the water earlier, they were surprisingly reluctant to actually dive in. 

Turning to Tifa, Cloud's lips folded in a boyish, mischievous grin. 

With slow, exaggerated steps, he loomed towards the kids from behind, before grabbing each of them under his arms and runnings towards into the tide. 

They squealed, wildly thrashing their arms and legs against him, but Cloud's grip remained firm as he leapt into the water, taking the kids with him. An almighty splash lifting into the air. 

Diving in at a relatively shallow level, Cloud managed to land on his feet; keeping his head relatively dry. Marlene and Denzel, however, were soaked through. Pushing away from his hold and quickly rising to the surface, their voices broke in unison. 

"Cloud!" 

Cloud glanced over lazily with a shrug, floating nonchalantly on his back. 

"You were never going to get in at that rate. It's better to go in one quick movement, like taking off a band-aid."

"But, but, I wasn't ready." Marlene protested, slapping her hand against the water's surface, a small stream lifting and landing against Cloud's chest. "You should have warned us!"  
  
"Don't do that," Cloud warned.

Marlene's eyes darted between Cloud and her hand resting still at the surface, silently weighing the decision. It seemed she was channelling her father's defiance and perpetual love of irritating Cloud. Cloud's gazed continued to weigh her in a stern warning. 

Before either could act, a splash caught him from behind, raining down the back of his neck. 

Taken aback, Cloud turned to find Denzel, hands still raised with a coy smile lighting his features. 

He sighed, wanting to keep the mask of a disciplinary parent, but feeling a grin crack through. 

"Alright, you two. You asked for it."

Cloud lifted his hands and let out a loud growl as he loomed towards Marlene. She shrieked, trying to paddle out of his reach and shield herself behind Denzel, but it was too late. 

Ducking under the surface, Cloud would launch them into the air, sending them splashing back down into the water. 

As the fight intensified, the kids realised that they would have much better odds against Cloud if they were working together. Aware of how strong a fighter he was, they decided to break out heavier artillery. 

Denzel extended his arms out, crying "Waterga!" as he splashed bursts of water. Marlene held her arms and legs as close to her body as possible, slithering around like Leviathan and kicking streams of water in his direction. 

Though outnumbered, Cloud managed to hold his own against their offence. That is until he made a critical error, one atypical of an Elite Soldier class; he took his eye off of his opponent. 

His attention was captivated the moment Tifa entered his vision, slipping out of her shirt as she came to join them. 

Toned, supple skin was coated in the sheen of the ocean's spray as she moved into the tide. Accentuated by the red, two-piece swimsuit she wore, the muscles in her arms and abdomen flexed with her movement. 

It was a vibrant, eye-catching shade, the colour of a Cosmo Canyon, of summoning Materia, of eyes that he had found himself drowning in, over and over. 

Cloud swallowed, as they dragged his gaze upward once more, catching him in their depths like a rip. Her smile was soft and calming. Her dark hair billowed in the wind, painted gold by the sunlight before she slipped into the water, with a swift, gracely movement barely enough to disturb the surface. 

She rose back up with a powerful burst throwing her head back, letting her hair drape in thick, wet strands over her naked shoulders. 

Cloud was struck by the desire to reach out and trace his fingers through those thick, shimmering locks, want to feel their softness. The realisation flowed over him, much like the smooth crashing waves. Like the beaches themselves, a beauty that had been right before his eyes, but he had never noticed. 

Until now. 

He was becoming acutely aware of the brighter aspects of his life. 

Cloud's frozen stupor did not go unnoticed, as a well-aimed blast of water from Marlene splat clean against the side of his head. His head almost recoiled from the unexpected strength of the blow. Ow. She really took after her papa. 

"Bullseye!" She cheered, high-fiving Denzel who sang out in victory. 

No longer clouded by thoughts of yearning, Cloud's stance shifted, his hands lifting as he prepared to grab them again. Marlene noticed, a flash of panic taking over her eyes, but quickly called for reinforcements. 

"Tifa!"

A shudder formed at the small of Cloud's back, sensing the unnerving aura of three different pairs of eyes covering him. 

He glanced over his shoulder, catching Tifa's eyes narrowing upon him, and her fists clenching. Seizing him up like she would any enemy she was about level with Beat Rush. 

Cloud was suddenly conscious of a thick layer of saliva coating his throat, the sight filling with equal measures dread and oddly, excitement. Marlene and Denzel approaching him with their hands raised menacingly. 

Before he could slip away, Cloud found himself struggling underneath the combined weight of the kids pushing against his back and neck. 

It wasn't until Tifa's hands caught his shoulders that Cloud realised he was trouble. Even his Mako enhanced strength was no match for them as his head was forcibly dunked underwater. 

The trio erupted into cheers as, with all the grace of a drowning Chocobo, Cloud ripped his head from the water with a splutter; blond spikes sagging into his eye line. 

Hacking over a mouthful of saltwater, Cloud glared at Tifa, though his hard expression faltered with the peals of laughter breaking from her and Marlene and Denzel. 

.

They stayed out on the beach until dusk began to set, wanting to savour as much of the daylight as possible. It was only when their stomachs growled with hungry and their fingers pruned, that they decided to return to the shoreline. 

The kids chattered excitedly as they made their way back to their villa, already planning the things they wanted to do tomorrow. They still hadn't had a chance to build sandcastles, to look for seashells or buried treasure. Tifa told them not to worry and that they had plenty of time. 

They stopped by the Inn's bistro to savour the fresh seafood and wine served.

Cloud was pleased that Tifa could be the one enjoy well-cooked food for a chance and drinks, for a change, knowing that he couldn't really offer them himself. Though, business savvy as ever, from the thoughtful look in her eyes, he sensed the exotic flavours were giving her menu ideas for back home. 

Their bellies full, it wasn't long before the hours of travelling and playing in the water caught up on the kids, leaving them sleepy bundles as they headed back. 

Tifa was especially touched to see Marlene; the little girl who had once been too scared to even look at Cloud; dozing soundly off in his arms, her hands fisting into his shirt. Cloud too had opened up, those hard edges having dulled, as his hand warmly cradling at her back. 

The sight brought a lump to her throat. 

They carried the kids back to their room, setting them down on the lounge in the entranceway. 

With a sigh, Tifa's arms stretched above her head, worn muscles creaking pleasantly. It was a familiar motion Cloud had seen her move through countless times. Though, one that carried a different weight for him now.

The cute, contented moan breaking from her lips, the easy, satisfied smile they set into. Her eyes half-lidded as they circled back to him. 

"Why don't you go wash up?" She suggested. "I'll make sure they get tucked in."

Her voice stirred him, scattering the thoughts flashing through his head. 

A hot shower was tempting, a moment of solitude to help clear his mind. It an easy, familiar way to shed any lingering stress and uncertainty. 

After a long day of delivering, there was nothing more refreshing than washing the dirt, sweat and monster gore off of his body. This time was no exception. 

The warm water soaked through to his bones easing the weight of sand and salt still clinging to his pores. His muscles loosened under the steam. He was surprised to have exerted himself so much playing with the kids. 

They were full of energy. Their excitement spurred on from all being together in a new, faraway place. 

Freshened up, Cloud padded out into the living area, a towel draped over his shoulders. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the door to bedroom hanging open slightly. 

With measured steps, he made his way through. 

Tifa lingered over the side of one bed, straightening the covers over Marlene and Denzel who were both passed out. Noticing his approach, she lifted a finger to her lips. 

Cloud nodded, settling down on the opposite bed.

"Looks like they managed to tire themselves out," Tifa whispered, stroking the hair from Denzel's face. 

"This was a great idea, Tifa. I think they really enjoyed themselves."

"They did. Though, I think you being here had a lot to do with that."

"They really love you, Cloud. I- We, all do. I'm happy that you agreed to come."

Despite the smile gracing her features, there was a weariness to her words, her eyes bleary. Rounding the kids up must have taken a lot out of her. 

Extending his arm out toward her, Cloud's gaze dipped briefly to open space beside him on the bed. Coyly, she shifted towards him, the warmth of her body soothing. 

She might have been blushing, but in the faint light of the room, it was difficult to tell. 

It was a testament to Tifa's consideration and patience that she still put a careful distance between them. Never wanting him to feel any kind of pressure, always letting him initiate.

No matter how long he took, she was always willing to wait. 

But, for a moment, he wanted her to think of herself. 

She accepted his embrace, sighing as she sunk against his chest. His arms dragged her closer, enough to feel the spike in her pulse, to taste the salt still clinging to her hair, melding with her own familiar scent. His head dipped to touch against hers, tracing, memorising each distinct detail of her. 

For the first time he could remember, Cloud felt truly at peace. 

“I could get used to this.” Tifa murmured drowsily. It wasn't clear if she was talking about the trip, or their closeness. 

“What if we made it a regular thing?”

"It's certainly a tempting idea, but it just feels like too much work. Finding time that you and I can both take off, the trip over, booking the room-"

"Actually, when I was talking to the front desk before, they told me... This villa. It's for sale, you know."

With sudden clarity, Tifa's hands found purchase against Cloud's chest, pushing back to glance up at him. His stomach tightened at the distance, as though disconnected from a part of himself, but held her gaze. 

She measured him with an uncomfortable, scrutinised silence. Nervous, but earnest. 

"You can't be serious..." 

"Why not?"

“O- our home is in Edge!” Tifa protested, flinching as she noticed the rise in her own voice.

Smirking, Cloud dragged a finger over her lips, imitating her own earlier gesture. With a flush, Tifa clasped him by the wrist, dragging him into the living area. 

“I'm serious about this, Cloud. It's not a decision you can make rashly. What about the bar? And your delivery service? Where would the kids go to school?"

As tempted as Tifa was to be swept up in the sheer romance of the gesture, she was conscious that she needed to keep a level head. They had lives and responsibility in the city that they couldn't so easily shirk."

Still, another part of her was overwhelmed by Cloud's spontaneity, offering so much just to their family closer. These were promises she had dreamt of hearing from him for so long. The happiness it gave her was so intense, a feeling she had almost forgotten. 

"I know, Tifa. I'm not saying that we should live here." Cloud reasoned. "Think of it more like... a retreat. Somewhere we can go whenever we need time away from everything."

“But how could we possibly afford this place?”

“I’ve been planning this for a while.” He admitted. 

From the way Cloud chuckled, Tifa’s confusion must have shown in her expression.

“Well, okay. Not this exactly.” He reiterated. “But a version of it. A life with you, and Marlene and Denzel.” 

Bring their hands together, Cloud held her gaze, resolute. 

"Tifa, this time it's different. I made a promise. I want to show that I'm serious about making time for you."

Tifa ducked her head, unused to Cloud speaking so earnestly. It was a familiar affection, one so innately Cloud, but expressed differently; usually reserved in the form of silent gestures. 

If there was one thing she could trust in and take as a sign of his sincerity, it was a promise. Even after years of separation, Cloud had never forgotten their promise. 

He had never let her down, always remained steadfast in his vow to protect her. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up, lunging back into his arms. 

"Oh Cloud!"

Cloud's embrace caught her easily, hands cradling her hair as she nestled into his shoulder. 

There was nothing like it. The joy he felt when he was with her, with the kids. 

That feeling, more than anything, had become something he was terrified of letting go off, or taking for granted.   
Sensing, that if he ever did, he would never find anything like it again, anywhere else. 

He wanted to whatever he could to hold onto it. 

Arms tightening around Tifa, Cloud's breath hitched. Overwhelmed by the love he felt for her, and the family they had created together.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from the Villa that you can buy in Costa Del Sol in the OG. Had more of an intro initially showing Cloud/Tifa deciding to take the trip but didn't get it finished in time. Might add it later. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to follow me on Twitter @spyder_tm if you want to keep up to date with my other entries for this week.


End file.
